Argentina national football team
Argentina | image = | nickname = La Albiceleste (The White and Sky Blue) | association = (AFA) | confederation = CONMEBOL (South America) | head_coach = Lionel Scaloni | asst_coach = | captain = Lionel Messi | most_caps = Javier Mascherano (147) | top_scorer = Lionel Messi (65) | home_stadium = El Monumental Mario Alberto Kempes | fifa_code = ARG | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 24 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 26 | kit_image = | first_international = 2-3 (Montevideo, Uruguay; 16 May 1901) | biggest_win = 12–0 (Montevideo, Uruguay; 22 January 1942) | biggest_defeat = 6–1 (Helsingborg, Sweden; 15 June 1958) 5–0 (Guayaquil, Ecuador; 16 December 1959) 6–1 (La Paz, Bolivia; 1 April 2009) 6–1 (Madrid, Spain; 27 March 2018) 5–0 (Buenos Aires, Argentina; 5 September 1993) | world_cup_apps = 17 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Winners , 1978 and 1986 | regional_cup_name = Copa América | regional_cup_apps = 41 | regional_cup_first_app = 1916 | regional_cup_best = Winners , 1921, 1925, 1927, 1929, 1937, 1941, 1945, 1946, 1947, 1955, 1957, 1959, 1991, 1993 |}} The Argentina national football team is the national association football team of Argentina and is controlled by the Argentine Football Association, the government body for football in Argentina. Argentina's home stadium is Estadio Monumental Antonio Vespucio Liberti in Buenos Aires and their current manager is Jorge Sampaoli. La Selección (national team), also known as the Albicelestes, has appeared in five World Cup finals, including the first final in 1930. Argentina won in their next final appearance in 1978, beating the Netherlands at extra time, 3–1. Argentina, led by Diego Maradona won again in 1986, a 3–2 victory over West Germany. Argentina has been very successful in the Copa América, winning it 14 times and also winning the 'extra' South American Championships in 1941, 1945 and 1946. The team also won the 1992 FIFA Confederations Cup. History Competitive record FIFA World Cup Copa América Results and fixtures 2017 |score = 0–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (CONMEBOL) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Centenario |location = Montevideo, Uruguay |attendance = 55,000 |referee = Víctor Carrillo (Peru) |result = D }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (CONMEBOL) |team2 = |goals1 = Feltscher |goals2 = Murillo |stadium = Estadio Monumental Antonio Vespucio Liberti |location = Buenos Aires, Argentina |attendance = 60,000 |referee = Roberto Tobar (Chile) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (CONMEBOL) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Alberto J. Armando |location = Buenos Aires, Argentina |attendance = 47,960 |referee = Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) |result = D }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (CONMEBOL) |team2 = |goals1 = R. Ibarra |goals2 = Messi |stadium = Estadio Olímpico Atahualpa |location = Quito, Ecuador |attendance = 29,000 |referee = Anderson Daronco (Brazil) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Agüero |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 78,750 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = W }} |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Banega Agüero |goals2 = Iheanacho Iwobi Idowu |stadium = Krasnodar Stadium |location = Krasnodar, Russia |attendance = |referee = Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) |result = L }} 2018 |score = 0–2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Banega Lanzini |location = Manchester, England |stadium = Etihad Stadium |attendance = 25,000 |referee = Martin Atkinson (England) |result = W }} |score = 6–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Costa Isco Thiago Aspas |goals2 = Otamendi |location = Madrid, Spain |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano |attendance = 65,541 |referee = Anthony Taylor (England) |result = L }} |score = 4–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Messi Agüero |goals2 = |location = Buenos Aires, Argentina |stadium = Estadio Alberto J. Armando |attendance = 40,000 |referee = Arnaldo Ariel Samaniego (Paraguay) |result = W }} |score= 1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2= |goals1=Agüero |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium = Otkritie Arena |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 44,190 |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |result = D }} |score = 0–3 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Rebić Modrić Rakitić |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium |location = Nizhny Novgorod, Russia |attendance = 43,319 |referee = Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) |result = L }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Moses |goals2 = Messi Rojo |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance = 64,468 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = W }} |score= 4–3 |report= Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2= |goals1 = Griezmann Pavard Mbappé |goals2 = Di María Mercado Agüero |location = Kazan, Russia |stadium = Kazan Arena |attendance = 42,873 |referee = Alireza Faghani (Iran) |result = L }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Los Angeles Coliseum |location = Los Angeles, United States |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = MetLife Stadium |location = East Rutherford, United States |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = TBD |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup and preceding warm-up matches. Caps and goals correct as of: 30 June 2018, after the match against France |caps=6|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=4|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=59|goals=3|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=58|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=65|goals=6|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=97|goals=20|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=147|goals=3|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=75|goals=31|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=128|goals=65|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=89|goals=39|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=94|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup INJ}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Independiente|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 14 November 2017 INJ}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=River Plate|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 31 August 2017}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup INJ}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Racing|clubnat=ARG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=San Lorenzo|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 14 November 2017}} |caps=61|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 10 October 2017 INJ}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Beijing Renhe|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 31 August 2017}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Boca Juniors|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Lanús|clubnat=ARG|latest=v. , 10 October 2017 INJ}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} INJ Withdrew due to injury PRE Preliminary squad RET Retired from the national team SUS Suspended Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours Note: The list above is only for the Senior team. *'FIFA World Cup (2):' 1978, 1986 *'FIFA Confederations Cup (1):' 1992 * South American Championship / Copa America (14): 1921, 1925, 1927, 1929, 1937, 1941, 1945, 1946, 1947, 1955, 1957, 1959, 1991, 1993. Other Awards *'Artemio Franchi Trophy (1):' 1993 *'Panamerican Championship (1):' 1960 *'Copa Newton (17)' 1906, 1907, 1908, 1909, 1911, 1916, 1918, 1924, 1927, 1928, 1937, 1942, 1945, 1957, 1973, 1975, 1976 *'Copa Lipton (18):' 1906, 1907, 1908, 1909, 1913, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1918, 1928, 1937, 1942, 1945, 1957, 1962, 1968, 1976, 1992 *'Copa Julio A. Roca (4):' 1923, 1939–40, 1940, 1971 *'Nations' Cup (1):' 1964 *'Copa Kirin (1):' 1992 *'Copa Centenario Revolución de Mayo 1910 (1):' 1910 External links *Official website *Argentina FIFA Category:CONMEBOL National Football Teams Category:Argentina Category:International teams